eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Woodblock Groves
Woodblock Groves is a poisonous, purple and brown wasteland in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]] that was once a lush environment prior to the mining of minerals from Mt. Rock. Its toxins are dangerous to humans and can cause severe damage if inhaled. They serve as a pathway connecting Cantabile Inn and Andante. As a result of the toxins, the entire party falls under a poison status during all battles in the Woodblock Groves. Jazz eventually provides the party with Neutralizing Stones that briefly counteract the power of the toxins, though these break in the Groves' final area, just before the party fights Trick or Treat. Story After leaving the Cantabile Inn, Allegretto, Viola, Jazz, Claves and Falsetto proceed to the Woodblock Groves to make their way to the village of Andante. The members of Andantino are delighted to be almost home. Along the way, Jazz provides the party with a Neutralizing Stone, though Viola is initially confused when she is given two. Jazz explains that one is for Arco. The party continues their journey and at a waterfall area the Neutralizing Stones crack and they are forced to battle Trick or Treat. In an Encore Mode playthrough, the party can return later and examine a device in the South Center area. If the party has already battled Dolce and her lieutenants three times previously, then they can enter 3214 on the device to initiate another confrontation. Upon winning, the party is reward with the Seven Stars, an accessory that increases earned EXP by 20% for all. Score Piece Participant *Hungry Drum :Score 1 for Rank S - Brilliant Brooch :Score 4, 7, 9, or 17 for Rank B - Poison Whitecap :Score 8 for Rank A - Gold Necklace Treasure *Back Sword *Falchion *Fencing Saber *Luckless *Score Piece 4 *Club Clover *Windblow *Angel Trumpet *Star Cookie *Floral Extract *Angel Trumpet Monsters *Mushroom Up *Bloody Onion (Light) / Leaf Egg (Dark) *Trick or Treat (Boss) / Red Cap (PS3 only) *Dolce, Bass, Guitar (optional, Encore Mode only) Behind the scenes *In the North Center area there is a motionless Bloody Onion. If the player examined the Winder from the man in the Cantabile Inn by helping him rescue Mr. Squeakers, then Allegretto can examine the Bloody Onion and use the Winder to wind it up. It will then leave behind an Empty Vase and if the player returns to the Adagio Swamp and uses it on the motionless Blue Gil there, it will spin and then give the player a Power Ring accessory, which increases a character's strength by 10%. *It is the only dungeon that automatically gives a status ailment (Poison) upon entering battle. *Despite Jazz giving Neutralizing Stones to counteract the poison, it seems to have no effect; all battle members will still be poisoned and doesn't lessen the HP loss. This may be a bug the developers overlooked. Etymology A woodblock is a type of percussion instrument, a slit drum made from a single piece of wood. Various types of woodblocks are often used in east Asian music.Wikipedia entry on Wood block Notes and references Category:Areas